The Night of the Belligerent Banditos
by W3
Summary: The assignment is over and all he has to do is return to the train where his partner, Artemus is waiting. Can James West possibly make it back with no trouble?


The Night of the Belligerent Banditos

Jim urged his horse into a faster gait as he thundered down the trail in a desperate attempt to lose the bandits. He had picked them up about a mile back. He wasn't sure what they wanted he wasn't carrying anything important and had already finished his assignment. He was scheduled to meet Artemus at the train in three hours. But his plans to arrive earlier and surprise his partner was quickly forgotten when he felt a searing pain go through his arm. He knew at once he had walked into something he wasn't supposed to, and quickly reined his stallion around and urged him into a gallop.

To his dismay the gun fire didn't cease as he heard the seven bandits thundering behind him. Turning swiftly Jim fired off three shots and was rewarded with a cry from a man. Turning back again he only saw four riders and assumed he had felled two of them.

Taking careful aim again Jim fired but missed his target. Replacing his gun Jim turned and urged his mount on.

Just in range Jim gasped as a bullet seared through his shoulder. The feeling made him sick to his stomach as he leaned closer to his saddle. "Come on boy faster!!!!" He urged his stallion again. The stallion seemed to understand as he tapped into his reserves and pushed off with his back legs to gain more speed.

Quickly the gunfire became distant as Jim steered his black stallion thought the trails. Thinking it was possible he had lost his pursuers Jim turned east and headed for a nearby river. Slowing Black jack down slightly he trotted his stallion into the water and urged the stallion to swim across.

By now Jim's head was foggy and he could barely keep his balance as the black swiftly swam for the other side. As the black touched ground the sudden burst of speed caused Jim to get off balance and He lost his seat just as the stallion hit dry land. Falling heavily Jim tried to get up but fell to the ground weakly.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

A young boy saw a stranger racing toward the water and hid deeper into the brush. He was terrified after hearing the gunfire and was just about to go home when he heard hoof beats and ran for cover.

He watched as the lone man clumsily pushed his horse into the water and swam across the river. His mind was racing as he thought of what to do. He was just about to creep away when he saw another rider come from his right. The boy looked more scared when he recognized this as one of the bandits in town.

Watching from his hiding spot the boy watched the lone rider as his horse was just making it across the river .his frowned deepened when the rider leaned heavily into the saddle and fell as the horse reaches dry land. Relieved of his rider the Black stallion trotted a little further then stopped and turned around. He nickered towards his rider but received no reply. Reaching down the black took a long swig of much needed water as he waited for his master to come to him.

About 600 yards off the bandit quickened his pace and sent off two shots into the air.

Hearing the shots the boy looked to the stranger and quietly whispered "Get up Get up!!" His eyes lit up as the Stanger lifted himself onto his knees.

Staggering the stranger grabbed his handkerchief form around his neck and placed it on the ground. The boy watched in wonder as a rock was placed into the handkerchief and the stranger lifted it into the air.

With circular motions the rock suddenly flew at the bandits head and caused him to back flip off his horse and facedown into the water. When the bandit didn't rise the stranger staggered to his feet and headed toward his horse. Only making it halfway he staggered again and fell.

The boy listened to the thundering of hooves in the distance and when the man didn't rise the youth without thinking quickly ran for the downed man.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

'Ahhhggg' Jim screamed as the young boy pulled at his injured arm. "Get Up!!! Get up they will kill you!! Please get up!!!" the young boy desperately pleaded.

Pushing himself weakly up from his stomach he made it barely off the ground with a grunt."I don't think I can" He groaned and landed heavily back to the ground.

Desperately looking around the young boy jumped to his feet and took off running. Within five hundred yards he slid to a stop in front of the black stallion that had been wandering around the water's edge.

The stallion snorted and threw his head at the boy as he grabbed the fallen reins. "Whoa Boy please come!! Whoa!!" The boy soothed as the stallion reared. Wild eyed the stallion cautiously followed the boy as he pulled him toward his downed rider.

"Whoa" the boy soothed as he stopped the big horse next to the fallen rider. Turning quickly he once again grabbed at the man. "Please get on the horse!! I will help you"

With glassy eyes Jim looked up into the young boys eyes before slowly attempting to get up again. The young boy pulled at the strangers arm in an attempt to help. "Come... hurry I will help you"

Groaning loudly and with the help of the young boy Jim pushed himself up to his feet and turned to heavily lean on his stallion. "Hurry get on the horse!!" the boy urged.

Slowly Jim pulled himself into the saddle and leaned forward over the horse's neck. The wetness from the horse's mane helped ease the churning in his stomach as he sat with his eyes closed.

The young boy helped the man put his feet into the stirrups and grabbed the reins quickly. Pulling the horse with him the boy ran for the tall grass. "Hold on!! We must leave the river before they come" the boy explained as he used all his power to pull the large stallion into a trot. Jim groaned as his stomach lurched at the bouncing. Closing his eyes he held tight to the saddle horn to try and keep himself centered.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Three horsemen stormed into the river at a fast cantor. The horses rebuked and slowed as the river became deep and their legs no longer touched the bottom. Their riders urging them forward as they tried to turn around, they let out snorts of protest but obediently swam for the other side.

Within minutes the horses were back on solid ground and trotted through the remaining water until they were safely on dry ground.

"Look for tracks" the leader growled.

"Over here!!" the shorter of his two comrades yelled as he spotted where a horses shod hooves had dug into the wet ground. "They headed east" he pointed as the leader pivoted his stallion around the tracks. "Lets go Men!!" The leader growled as he took off at a cantor.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Once they left the river the young boy jogged onto a small trail with the horse trotting awkwardly behind him. "Where are we going" Jim asked in a low voice

"My house" The boy replied "My name's Luis"

"James west" Jim replied in between gritted teeth. "I don't think your parents are going to be too happy with you bringing a stranger home"

"The young boy looked sad for a moment. "Don't worry. There is nobody ever at my home except my mother and me"

"Why are you helping me" Jim asked puzzled

"Because they killed my father" the boy said angrily.

"The bandits?" Jim asked looking at the boy.

"Yes, they are a band of traitors. They took over our town... And anyone who protested was shot on sight. They shot him in the back!!"The boy looked longingly at the man leaning in the saddle. He noted the sheen of sweat and the glassy look in his eyes. He was hoping this stranger would help them get out of the rule of these bandits. That is if he lasted long enough "My father was leaving town to rally some men when the bandits bushwhacked him...Why didn't you shoot that bandit Mr. West"

"Jim looked down to his gun then looked at the boy" My gun got wet when we were in the river. It needs to dry before I use it."Jim explained.

His eyes blurry, Jim closed them as he rested his head against his stallion's withers once again. His strength was fading and he felt as if he would fall. He remained still until the movement stopped. "This is my house…Come" The boy urged Jim down from the saddle.

Jim leaned heavily against the saddle as his knees started to buckle. "You're bleeding badly" the boy sighed as he pulled Jim away from the horse and towards the front door. His only response was a soft moan.

As Luis and his charge walked in the front door his mother gasped. "Dear God who is this man!!" she said as she pulled her son to her causing Jim to lean heavily against the table just inside the small house.

"The bandits shot him mother. They are looking for him and will kill him if they find him!!" Luis pleaded in hopes his mother would understand.

"Luis you can't have him here it's too dangerous!!" She franticly scolded him.

"But mother they'll kill him" Luis pleaded.

"If Keith finds him here he will kill us!!"

"He could help mother!! I saw him kill one of the bandits...Wounded as he is now he knocked him into the river!!!"

Luis looked at his mother in desperation "please mother!!"

His mother looked up at the man standing just inside her doorway. He looked so pale and weak and her heart softened as she saw him sway.

"Please ma'am I'm truly sorry to bother you" Jim said as non-threatening as he could.

"Please" Luis begged more pleadingly then the last.

His mother looked from Luis to the stranger then back to Luis

"Please mother!!"

"Alright he can stay but just for tonight. Help me get him to the cot then go fetch some water"

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Jim laid on the cot his blurry eyes looking up at the mother. "What's your name" he asked gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Teresa" She said politely. "This wound is bad it bleeds heavily." She replied calmly as she held the cloth tightly over it. Carefully she lifted her hand and examined it. "The bullet is out of both wounds though so that is good."

Jim grimaced "Teresa...That's a pretty name" he smiled "How long you think until they will show up here?"

Looking deep in his eyes she saw a foggy concern. "No need to worry… I need to cauterize the wound it is getting infected" she said quickly before she got up from her seat and went to the fire place.

She returned shortly with a stoke and a small piece of wood. "Here bite this" she said kindly. He swallowed hard before taking the stick. "How is it you know so much about bullet wounds?"

"When the bandits arrived we have had many bullet holes in out men...Our doctor left to find safer territory. But who could blame him. He had a wife and two daughters to care for" she replied sadly. "Bite down"

Sweating profusely, Jim bit down hard on the wood and let out a loud groan/scream as the hot poker touched his already raw skin. "Once more Mr. West" she said politely as she walked to heat the stoke again.

"James" He murmured.

She came back and set next to him before moving down his arm. "Ok James" she put the wood in his mouth once again and pressed the hot stoke to his second wound. With another moan He saw white then the blackness overtook him.

Luis came inside then and walked to his mother. "I tended to the horse mama" he said as he looked at the pale face on the cot. "Is he dead mother?"

"No son, he is sleeping" she said quietly. "Now go eat your supper then it's off to bed for you."

Luis groaned and walked off towards the kitchen table. Teresa watched her son go. For just 14 he had the biggest heart of anyone she had come in contact with. He was always bringing home strays. She just prayed this time his little stray didn't get them killed.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Artemus tossed for the last time. Frustrated he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He was worried and deep down he knew there was trouble. His partner was suppose to be here around noon and it was well past five in the morning now. Figuring it was time to wake for a new day Artie donned his riding gear and headed out in search of his lost partner.

Thinking maybe Jim had been detained at the town just four miles west, he figured that was a good spot as any to start looking. Barely half an hour into his ride the crisp morning was shattered by gunfire. Still dark outside Artemus set his horse to a brisk trot to try and cover some distance.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Luis awoke later that night to the chirp of crickets. He had heard them so many times in the crisp night just before dawn and knew they couldn't have woke him up. He set up and listened. Suddenly he heard a shrill sound coming from outside. "The horses!!!" he said as he jumped up out of bed. He ran into his mother's room and called for her. "Mother Mother there is someone outside"

Teresa awakened immediately and jumped from her bed. Reaching her nightstand she pulled a gun out of the drawer. "Stay here Luis" she said as she went to her door. As she stepped out of the door she almost screamed when a cold hand clasped around her face.

'Shhh don't scream it's just me" Jim whispered. "There is someone outside, that was my horse calling a warning" Jim explained. Taking the gun from her hand he staggered to the front window.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" she said worriedly as she followed her.

"Where is my gun" west asked

"Over in my desk" her face turned into a look of puzzlement.

"Get it and stand watch by the back window" Jim's head swam and he grabbed the table for support as he made his way to the front window. Once he made it he glanced out just as a shot broke the glass and ricocheted off the wall.

Seeing a shadow creep forward Jim fired out the window and watched the shadow drop to the ground. Four or five shots rang out causing him to duck before firing one more toward the bandits.

A scream echoed from behind him followed by a shot and Jim clumsily shot toward the back of the house. Once in the room he saw Teresa standing next to the door with a hand to her mouth. Just in front of her was a clad form laying on the floor.

Jim reached down and felt for a pulse. When he found none, he turned to her. "Are you ok" he asked worriedly. She just shook her head yes. Jim's head spun and he grabbed for the door frame. Teresa immediately became worried. "You should be in bed" she cried. Jim just shook his head "I'm fine"

"Mr. West lookout, behind you!" Luis yelled as a bandit who had snuck in the front window raised his gun to fire. West spun on the bandit as two shots fired from his gun. The bandit fell to the floor dead but not before getting off two shots.

Jim's body jerked as both bullets hit him deep in the chest. Staggering back into the wall his gun fell to the ground. "Jim!!" Teresa screamed as she helped him slide to the floor without

hitting his head. As she began checking his injuries two remaining bandits grabbed her and Luis from behind and hauled them out of the house. "No stop!!! She screamed "he will die!!" she sobbed

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Within a few minutes Artie came to a small house. All was quiet at first but his horse pranced when several shots echoed from the house.

"No stop!!! He will die!!" a women screamed from inside the house. Artemus jumped off his horse and shooed her away. Running to the house he stood just on the other side of the door. Looking in he saw two men with guns pushing a women and what looked to be her son towards the door.

Reaching into his pocket Arte waited until the Bandits opened the door then threw a silver ball in front of them. The men stopped dumbfounded at the sound, when the ball exploded into a wall of smoke. With the men shooting at the smoke, Artemus pushed the women and the young boy back into the house before taking his gun and knocking the two bandits out. Looking around and seeing no more danger, Artie summoned the women. "Ma'am you can come out."

To his surprise she came out branding a silver gun. It was just getting light and he could see the snakes on the handle around her small hands. His stomach suddenly felt like lead as he raised his hands. "Ma'am if I may ask where did you get that gun?"

In the dim light she glanced down and noticed the two snakes. "It belongs to a friend." She suddenly gasped and without thinking ran into the house. Artemus dumbfounded followed her and the sight that met his eyes made his heart skip a beat.

The woman was leaning over none other than James West. Artie glanced over his friend and couldn't believe his eyes. He was snow white pale. His shirt was in shreds and blood stained, not to mention the two new blood stains that were slowly getting bigger on his chest.

Artemus reached out to his friend and lifted him up in his arms. "In here sir, He can use that bed" Teresa said quickly as Artemus carried the limp form of his usually vibrant partner into the room. "Luis get some water and towels and hurry" she pleaded to her son. Luis didn't waste any time at all running to the pump outside.

**W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W**

Artemus sat in his favorite armchair reading a book when his partner sauntered in from the stable car. Looking up he noticed his partner seemed a bit pale. "Jim! You feeling ok"

"I'm fine Artie Just a bit tired. I went ahead and groomed Mesa for you too" Jim said exhausted

"Sit down Jim" Artemus insisted as he pushed Jim into the armchair he had just vacated.

"I'm fine, really!" Jim groaned a bit annoyed.

Jim got to his feet and put his hand on Artie's shoulder. "It's ok Artemus; I appreciate your concern. I'm fine, just a bit tired. My energy seems to come in short waves. Nothing a little nap wouldn't cure."

Artemus looked into his friend's eyes and saw how tired they looked. "Ok Jim just making sure, Teresa sent us an invitation for dinner tonight, you going to feel up to going"

Jim eyes lit up. Artemus just smiled "I'll take that as a yes. Go in and get cleaned up and we will head out then" Artemus said happily.

Jim agreed that was a good idea and slowly got up from the couch and walked to the door leading into the next room.

Artemus just watched him walk away. He took a sip of his brandy and smiled. It was good to have his partner walking around again. "It's been too quiet these past four weeks, glad to have you better partner" Artie whispered to the walls.

The End


End file.
